


Memories like the whisper of wings

by SainaTsukino



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainaTsukino/pseuds/SainaTsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was human once. He thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories like the whisper of wings

He was human once. He thinks. All he remembers now is that he woke up with ten years worth of rot on himself, buried under an unmarked grave. He wonders sometime about the man he was before. About his life. About his name. Doc Worth took one look at his back and said he was stabbed. 23 times, just like Caesar. He sometimes wonders the story behind that. Perhaps he was betrayed, like the king of old. Perhaps he figured himself a king and was brought down. Worth makes a comment, and he says that he doesn’t remember. Sometimes it feels like… he can’t remember. Like something stronger than him forbade him to.

When he thinks of names, something stirs in his memory. An important name that begins with D. Or perhaps with S? But not his own. These half-remembered names are much more important that his own. He’s just a nameless man in a nameless grave.

He feels like he’s forgotten something. Something tremendously important that he has to do. That’s why he goes to Hanna’s, at first. To find out who he his. When he joins the little red-head in his adventures, he finally feels a sense of rightness. Saving people, hunting things: he remembers this. He’s good at this. Protecting his new charge comes naturally to him. He fights supernatural things, and worries about Hanna, and calmly calls him an assbutt when he’s too stubborn ans tries to sacrifice himself for others. It feels familiar.

After a while he stops searching for his past and start looking forward to his future. He doesn’t go back to his unmarked grave, and he declines Lamont’s offer to hack into police files to look him up. All they would have found would have been a twelve year old missing person report about a man named Jimmy, and that’s not who he his. Not really.


End file.
